Epilogo 19 Años Despues
by Cidonya
Summary: El Epilogo de Rowling con unas pequeñas modificaciones, ahora sabremos a lo que debe renunciar un héroe. Es mi regalo de despedida para todos ustedes, espero les guste. Dejen Reviews.


**Epilogo : 19 Años Después**

.- ¡ Ya veras como todo le irá bien ! – murmuró Ginny

Harry la miró, bajo la mano y distraídamente, se toco la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente

.- ¡ Si ya se que todo le irá bien !

La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerme. No había nada de que preocuparse.

Di media vuelta y mis ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños de Hermione que me devolvía la sonrisa de siempre, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando

.- ¡ Tranquilo, ellos no son como nosotros y tampoco tienen los problemas que teníamos a su edad ! – me susurró Hermione a manera de leve confidencia mientras tomaba mi mano que aún tocaba mi frente

.- ¡ Hermione tiene razón… a menos claro que Hagrid siga coleccionando acromántulas no veo que puedan meterse en grandes líos ! – apuntó Ron con presteza

.- ¡ Cierto, tienen razón , no hay de que preocuparse ! – respondí, aunque algo dentro de mi me dijo que esa era la mentira mas grande que jamás había salido de mi boca; como pude sonreí para salir de aquella situación

Ron y Hermione se adelantaron caminando abrazados con dirección a la barrera mágica mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

Los vi desaparecer juntos mientras algo en mi se removía, algo que yo siempre supe que existía, pero que para nuestro propio bienestar me vi obligado a ignorar… lo negué tantas veces, lo aplacé lo mas que pude… lo enterré en lo mas profundo de mi ser, traté con el alma de destruirlo, de desterrarlo de mi, pero en instantes así me doy cuenta que todo esfuerzo fue inútil y lo seguirá siendo.

Mis noches de mas profundo insomnio eran plagadas por esos ojos marrones… sus rizos se enredaban como hebras abrumadoras en mis pensamientos. Era como una obsesión, un pecado no cometido pero si deseado… éramos como hermanos, crecimos como hermanos… ella la esposa de mi mejor amigo, la madre de mis ahijados, la misma mujer cuyo toque me enerva.

Solo ella es capaz de enfurecerme con una sola palabra y de rescatarme con una mirada. Un solo roce de miradas cómplices y ella penetra hasta el rincón mas lejano de mi esencia sin necesidad de ningún conjuro de magia oscura.

.- ¡ Es hora de irnos Harry… se nos van a adelantar ! – me reclamó Ginny tomándome del brazo y guiándome hasta la barrera donde mis amigos había desaparecido ya

.- ¿ Como dices ? – pregunte totalmente confundido, ya que había permitido emerger ese sentimiento errabundo, aunque a Ginny pareció agradarle mi gesto distraído ya que solo se limito a sonreír

.- ¡ Que Ron y Hermione ya debieron haberse ido ! – me recordó justo cuando atravesábamos el muro mágico

Salimos de la estación bulliciosa aun ventoso exterior donde al automóvil de los Weasley se perdía ya en el trafico del centro de Londres.

.- ¡ Tienes razón se nos han adelantado ! – le respondí con ese sentimiento a flor de piel… el mismo al que nunca me he atrevido a nombrar, por miedo a que se desencadene como una poderosa invocación que pondría en riesgo todo cuanto hemos construido a lo largo de 19 años de negación absoluta

Porque ella lo sabe, apostaría mi cámara acorazada de Gringots a que ella también comparte mi inexplicable dolor; puedo verlo en la profundidad que adquieren su mirada al encontrarse con mis ojos. Porque estoy seguro que cada noche en vela que pasa, lo hace tratando de ahogar ese pequeño pero enigmático algo, que no nos permite ser completamente libres de culpa, de dolor y angustia, de pena, represión y desesperanza disfrazadas magníficamente durante años tras el inmejorable antifaz de una hermandad fingida.

Subimos al auto y al encender el motor le dirijo una mirada a la mujer que va a mi lado y que me sonríe enamorada…. Tomo el volante con demasiada fuerza al tiempo que me someto de nuevo a representar el papel de Harry Potter el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y de mi familia.

Los años de guerra y sufrimiento me enseñaron que debemos ser firmes para no hacer lo que queremos y hacer lo correcto; aunque eso signifique incluso renunciar a nuestros propios sueños. Y eso era ella para mi… mi único y osado sueño.

El precio por ser quien soy es alto; es dejar morir al hombre que soy para encarnar todos los días de mi vida al héroe incorruptible que vive en mi, gracias a una simple cicatriz.

* * *

_**HOLA QUERIDOS AMIGOS**_

_**Espero que durante este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos las historias que les he presentado a lo largo de mi breve trayectoria como intento de escritora les hayan divertido y entretenido tanto como a mi.**_

**_En fin, este ultimo intento por remediar un poco el final del ultimo libro de la saga de JKR._**

_**Asi que esperando que les haya entretenido este pequeña chispa de reveldia de mi parte me siento en la obligacion de anunciarles que no seguire escribiendo fics debido a que mi ritmo de trabajo es muy intenso y por lo tanto corro el riesgo de dejar inconclusa las obras que pueda comenzar.**_

_**De modo que con mucha tristeza en mi corazon me despido de ustedes dandoles las gracias a todos aquellos que han invertido un poquito de su tiempo en leer y dejar reviews en mis pequeñas historias. Gracias a todos mis lectores tanto nuevos como conocidos, me llevo de este sitio grandes amigos que espero me sigan escribiendo y como no quiero despedirme con una noticia triste les doy la ultima nota del dia.**_

**_He comenzado a escribir mi propia historia; esta vez me siento lo suficientemente capaz para desarrollar una historia que sea completamente mia, donde los personajes, ideas, paisajes, ciudades, nombres y temas son completamente mios. Asi que espero poder publicarla un dia de estos._**

**_Bueno queridos amigos, espero seguir teniendo noticias suyas y cada que pueda hechar un vistaso al foro para ver como van sus historias y platicar cuando podamos._**

**_Se despide de ustedes_**

_**Su amiga de siempre**_

**_CYDONYA._**

28/05/08


End file.
